


Trick-or-Treat

by songofhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Halloween prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofhell/pseuds/songofhell
Summary: Prompt: Sorry my over-sugared child just puked on your front step. The good news is, you’re our last house of the night. And hey, do you have a towel?When Sam decided to hand out candy on Halloween, the last thing he had expected was a young boy with a gorgeous father to throw up on his front step.





	Trick-or-Treat

It was getting late, and Sam figured that most of the trick-or-treaters had already come through. He was just debating turning off his porch light when the doorbell rang.

He grinned as he picked up the candy bowl and opened the door to see a young boy with some chocolate smeared on the side of his mouth. “Trick-or-” he broke off as he abruptly doubled over, vomiting onto the step.

Sam’s eyes went wide as he looked around, at a momentary loss as to what to do. That was when he noticed the man running up his drive, his trench coat flapping behind him. “Jack!” He slowed as he reached the front steps, his hand coming up to rest on the boy’s back. “Are you alright?”

Jack nodded, though his face was still pinched.

“I am so sorry,” the man said, his shockingly blue eyes moving up to rest on Sam. “It is his first Halloween, and I tried to get him to slow down with the candy, but-”

Sam raised a hand to stop him. “Don’t worry about it. Is there anything I can do?”

“If you have a towel, that would be greatly appreciated.”

“Sure, I’ll just-”

“Could I have some water?” Jack interrupted.

“Sure. Do – um – do you two want to come in?” Sam offered, trying not to think about the fact that he was inviting one of the most attractive men that he had laid eyes on into his house. The guy had a son. Flirting was off the table.

“You are very kind,” the man said, and Sam stepped aside to allow him to enter the house, Jack following behind him.

He set the candy bowl down and led them into the kitchen, where he passed them a towel and then got a glass of water and handed it to Jack.

“Thank you,” Jack said politely.

“You’re welcome.” His gaze shifted to the father, who was wiping the vomit from Jack’s face. “I’m Sam, by the way.”

“Castiel,” the man replied, giving Sam a small smile. “It is very nice to meet you, Sam.”

He tried not to read too much into that. “Yeah, um, you too. So, Jack, this is your first year trick-or-treating?”

“Yes.” He nodded. “He never let me before.” There was something in his voice when he said ‘he’ that made Sam think that he wasn’t talking about Castiel.

He frowned slightly, but he knew it wasn’t his place to ask. “I see.”

Jack glanced around. “Where’s the bathroom?”

“Down the hall, first door on your right.”

He nodded, setting his glass down on the counter before walking down the hall to the bathroom.

“He was talking about his biological father,” Castiel supplied as soon as the door was shut behind him. “My brother.”

Sam blinked at him in surprise. “Oh. I… you don’t have to explain.”

“You seemed confused. I did not want you to think the fear in his voice was caused by me.”

He smiled slightly. “I didn’t think that. You don’t strike me as… I mean, you seem…” There were quite a few words that he could use to describe how Castiel seemed, but instead he just chuckled nervously. “It’s really good of you to take him in.”

“I wish I had done so sooner,” he sighed. “But I had been away for the first part of his life. I only met him a little over a year ago. He had heard about me from his mother before she passed – we had been friends, at one point – and the day that he met me, he asked if I could be his father, instead.”

Sam’s eyes grew wide, vaguely wondering what Jack’s home life must have been like. “Wow.”

Castiel nodded. “It has taken a lot of adjusting. I often doubt that I am a very good father, but he seems to be happy.”

“I can tell you love him, and just… showing him that goes a long way.”

“Yes, I suppose it does,” he agreed with a smile.

“So… do you have anyone helping you raise him?” Sam found himself asking before he could think better of it. As soon as the words left his mouth, though; he was silently berating himself. What was he doing? The guy clearly had enough going on in his life, he didn’t need to be hit on by some guy while he was out trick-or-treating with new son.

Castiel, however, did not seem to be bothered by the question. “No. It is just me.”

“Oh,” he said lamely.

“And what about you, Sam? Do you have anyone?”

“N-no,” Sam stammered out in surprise, his cheeks heating up. “No, I – no.”

“Well, I admit that it is difficult to date while raising a kid, but I have been assured that it is possible. Once I figure out the secret to it, would you like to get dinner with me sometime?”

Sam’s face lit up. “I would love to.”

He had never been the biggest fan of Halloween, but suddenly, it was shaping up to become his favorite day of the year.


End file.
